Operation: Training
Operation: Training is the second episode from the spin-off The New Adventures of the IJLSA. It aired on October 3, 2012. The previous episode was Super Hero Strike!, and the next will be Frankenfish. Plot After their recent encounter with U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L., the IJLSA members decide that they need to learn how to use their powers correctly, so they start training. Transcript *''is is in front of the IJLSA's secret base in Jellyfish Fields'' *'SpongeBob: '''Gang, it's safe to say we all need to train to use our powers again. *'Squidward:' Awww, but I don't want to train for pointless hours. *'Sandy: Well I guess it has been harder trying to disappear. Look. *''shows Sandy's fists clenched and disappearing in and out of the room'' *'SpongeBob: ' As you can see, we will need to train in the gym to use our powers so we can take down U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L.. *'''Patrick: Okay, let's get to work! *''cuts to the IJLSA's gym'' *'SpongeBob: ' Okay everybody, let's get to work. *''walks over to line of cardboard cut-outs of evil fish'' *'Squidward: '''Are you sure we have to do this? *'SpongeBob: ' Yes! *'Squidward:' *grunts* *helmet blast all the cardboard cut-outs'' *'Squidward: '''Oh yeah! Did you see that awesome bullseye! *cuts to Sandy'' *'Sandy:' Ok, this is all about focus. Focus! *''zooms in on Sandy's sweat'' *'Sandy:' Come on, FOCUS! *''disappears'' *'Sandy:' Yes! *''cuts to Patrick'' *'Patrick: '''Uh, what am I supposed to do? *'Sandy:'' yells Just train to use your powers. *'Patrick: Uh, ok. *''stretches his arms out around pull-up bars'' *'Patrick:' Umm, what now? *'Squidward:' I'd like to see if he can even do a pull-up. *'Patrick:' Oh yeah! *''pulls his body up and does a pull-up'' *'Patrick:' Wow! This is awesome. *''cuts to track outside in jellyfish fields'' *'SpongeBob: ' I got a need for speed. *''runs around track 5 times around the track in the matter of 5 seconds'' *'SpongeBob: '''Alright. I should go check on the others. *cuts to the inside of the gym'' *'SpongeBob: ' What the...? *''swivels around showing Squidward on fire, Sandy disappearing and reappearing, and Patrick tied up on the pull-up bar'' *'SpongeBob:' What happened in here?! *'Patrick:' We just started training and I guess we got all caught up in it. He, he. *'SpongeBob:' All right, everybody, lets get back to work! *''montage of the IJLSA members during their training'' *'SpongeBob:' Ok, everybody, let's test your powers. Sandy first. *''cuts to Sandy who disappears'' *'SpongeBob:' Ok, now, Squidward. You must burn down all the cut-outs in one shot. *''cuts to Squidward where his hat shoots out a blast of lava'' *'Squidward: '''Come on! *cut-outs start to burn'' *'SpongeBob:' Great job. Now Patrick stretch your arms all the way across the gym. *''zooms out showing Patrick's arms strecthing to the opposite wall of the gym'' *'SpongeBob:' Ok, I think it's safe to say the IJLSA can start missions again! *'Sandy, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward:' YAY! *''cuts to the Chum Bucket back room'' *'Plankton:' Sir, they think they are ready. *'Unknown Voice:' Well, they will finally fall because of their over confidence. Ha, Ha, HA, HA,HA! *''of episode'' Category:Episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Season 1 episodes Category:MrScience12 Category:Chrisvader1234 Category:IHeartSpongeBob Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2012